Peter Pan Sequel
by Starlinggirlbf
Summary: Honour has lived in an orphanage all her life, trapped until shes 18. One day, Peter Pan flies into her window, and takes her to Neverland, where her long journey starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, because if I had, the ending would have been very **

Chapter 1: Starstruck

"Honor! "I flinched, breaking out of my trance. I looked up, everyone in class staring at me. My cheeks turned red, as I looked up at Ms. Harvey.

"Yes? "I stuttered, making some girls snicker. Ms. Harvey shook her head and glared at me with her beady black eyes.

"This is the second time this week your minds wandered, young lady. I suggest you pay attention now, or there'll be a severe punishment for you." I frowned, and was about to say something, but she turned her back to me and continued with her lesson. Lily, my best friend, caught my eye, giving me a question look. I shrugged, and she turned around back into her seat before Ms. Harvey caught her. Suddenly, I felt dizzy, my vision turning all blurry. I gripped the end of my desk, trying to act like nothing was happening.

"WENDY!"A voice called out. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I shook my head, and immediately my dizziness disappeared with the voice. What was wrong with me? I blocked out the thought, focusing on my notes for the rest of the class. After class, I headed to the bathroom. It was empty, so I walked in, looking at myself in the mirror closest to me. A pale faced girl stared back at me, with wide brown eyes and hard to comb dirty blond hair.

"Wendy! Where are you?" I jumped back.

"Who's there?" I yelled, seeing no one. I splashed water on my face, trying to not to think about how crazy I sounded. This was all my imagination, right? After a few minutes and not hearing anything, I left the bathroom, running back to my next class.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. I couldn't help thinking about what would it be like to be a normal girl, free to go anywhere I wanted. I had lived in the Mattie Livingston Orphanage all my life, going only as far as the small yard and garden. No one was allowed to leave, unless you were an adult. The only way to leave was if someone came and adopted you, which was what I had been hoping for my whole life.

It was dark, the moonlight seeping in the small window. Everyone was asleep, the beds alined neatly against the wall. Time passed, and I tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep. Finally, after a while, I got up, trying to look out the window. It was so small, I could barely see anything. Making sure no one was asleep; I tiptoed out into the hallway, every step sounding like a brick dropping onto the floor.

I went into other living room, big window in the corner of the room. I tried not to trip on the couch or the tables, since it was dark. I opened the window, letting all that fresh air in. It felt great, and I looked up at the stars, finding my favorite one. It was the brightest star, another star right next to it.

"Please let me find my freedom." I whispered. "I want to feel the grass under my feet, the getting all muddy and wet." I smiled at the thought, the wind shifting as if replying to my plead. I looked at the star again, suddenly seeing something.

"What on earth-!" I jumped out of the way, as something flew into the window.

"Wendy! I found you!" My eyes widened, as I recognized the voice. It was the weird voice I had heard all day! I looked up. It was a boy, about my age, with a wide grin on his face, his wide brown eyes staring mischievously at me. He wore a green short sleeved tunic with tights, red hair peeking out of his pointed cap. Suddenly, I saw the pointed ears.

"Who are you?"I asked, trying to keep my face composed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? It's me, Peter! I've come to take you to flew up in excitement, which left me gawking at him stupidly. As I heard what he said, a giggle ran out of my lips, which made me burst out laughing. Peter scratched his head uneasily.

"I don't get it. Did I say something funny?" he said to the appearing light on his shoulder.

"You're crazy!" I finally managed to say. "I can't believe I'm laughing." I shook my head, shaking off the laughter.

"You're such a-! O my gosh, what is that!" I gasped, and pointed at the creature thing on peters shoulder.

"That's Tink, of course. How can you at of all people not know that?" He flew closer, too close to my liking. I backed away.

"Look, I don't know who this Wendy is, but I'm going to-!"

"It's not Wendy, Tink! What do you think we should do?" I glared at him. He wasn't even listening to me! I looked closer at the creature, hearing a sound of tinkling bells. It looked like a small human, with wings and curved ears that gave it away. Her blondish hair and blue eyes complemented her green dress, which made feel a little envious.

"But Tink! It doesn't matter! … Oh, I know! I'll take her to Neverland!"Peter seemed to understand the winged creature Tink, who only grimaced.

"You understand her?" I asked him, confused.

"Of course I do! She's my fairy, after all! Jealous?"Peter said with a grin.

"Of course not!" I said, angry. I felt dust fall on me, and looked up. It was Tink, being shaken by Peter.

"What are you doing?" I said, sneezing. Peter grabbed my hand and drew me up. I gasped, as he flew out the window.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed, as we flew up. I grabbed Peter by the waist, clutching tightly. I heard Tink whine, turning red.

"Whoa, easy there! You're going to make us fall!"Peter said, grinning widely. I stuck my tongue at him, and then looked down.

It took my breath away. The city, the sparkling lights, everything! I had never seen anything so amazing, so beautiful in my entire life.

"I can't believe everything outside of the orphanage there was this!" I said out loud.

"Wait till you get to Neverland! It's way better than this!" Peter yelled, pointing to a star, my star! Suddenly, I remembered my fear of heights. I yelled in my head, closing my eyes. Minutes passed, and suddenly I heard Peter cry out "Were here!"


	3. Chapter 3

I opened up my eyes. We were on some sort of island, I think. There was a waterfall near us, trees surrounding us. Peter put me down. I reached down and touched the soft grass under me.

"I can't believe I'm finally out of that orphanage! I never knew the grass was so green." I sad, happily.

Peter watched me, confused, "How long have you been there, anyways? You sound like you've never been outside before."Tink looked confused as well.

'It's true. I've never been outside of the orphanage before. It's like a dungeon, only one way in and out. There were always guards placed next to the exit, so that made it impossible for us to leave. I've lived... almost all my life there. I..." I suddenly stopped, remembering. Why was I telling this strange boy about my life?

"Anyways, everything will probably be new to me, since all I know about the outside world is what I've read in books." I shook my head, "I can't believe this is really happening."

As I glanced back at Peter, I saw the corner of his lips curving up. Tink was apparently arguing with him on whatever he was thinking.

"Does this mean, you can stay here forever?! " He flew up, laughing. I gasped, as he grabbed my hand.

"Come! I want you to meet the lost boys! You can be their new mother!"

"Mother?" Ok, this boy was starting to creep me out. Not that I've ever talked to a boy before. Maybe this was how they all acted.

Tink was still arguing with Peter, when I heard a girl's voice cry out," Peter!"

"Mermaids!" I stuttered out, amazed. They were beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes. I didn't get close. Mermaids were considered to be dark, evil, and selfish. But, they didn't look at all evil, unless they were disguised.

"Weve missed you so much, Peter!" The mermaids chanted with their perfect grinned, showing off to them.

"Wait till you see my new trick!' he said, flying up proudly. I crossed my arms, looking away. Was this how all boys acted?

"Who is this, Peter?"One of the mermaids said, pointing at me. The other mermaids didn't look happy.

"This is ...uh..."

"Honour. " I added.

"Yeah! She's gonna stay with us forever!"

"Forever!' The mermaids shrieked. One of the mermaids yanked my foot down, making me gasp as I fell into the water.

"Don't be shy, little girl! We just want you to drown!' The mermaids chanted, pulling me under. I tried to break free, but the mermaids kept on pushing me under.

"Peter!"I screamed, hearing him laugh. He was just going to see me drown without lifting a finger. I grabbed the mermaid hair, yanking it.

"Oww!'

"You demon!"

"My hair!" They screamed, letting go of me. Grabbing onto their hair, I got back up on land. As I let go, I noticed a part of the mermaid's hair had ripped off, leaving them with a few bald spots. The mermaid cried out, angrily before leaving, 'You'll pay for this!'

Peter kept on laughing, so with one of my hands I threw a shell had found on the ground.

'Ouch!' he said as the shell hit him on the nose. After that I felt much better.


End file.
